How It All Started
by Laisai
Summary: Alexis was in pain. Lots of pain. But a movement outside distracted her. Draco/OC ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Would I really be writing fanfic if I owned Harry Potter? I disclaim.**

**

* * *

**

She ran into the nearest bathroom, crying. _Alexis, stop your blubbering already! _She couldn't help it. The pain - both physical and emotional - was starting to take a toll on her. The torturous punishments she had once joked about - with her so-called friends that deserted her - were now her every waking day. The nightmares had become reality. This time though, she couldn't wake up.

A sound of the door opening caught her attention. She had to leave, no one could know about her problems. It was a pathetic thing, too. Crying about her 'family' issues was weak. No one could know!

She ran into the stall right behind her, just in time, as the door was flung open and closed a moment later. Alexis wiped the tears away from her face with her sleeve. She then stepped onto the toilet silently, and peered through the crack in the stall's door. A gurgle of water from behind, however, distracted Alexis from watching the person who had disturbed her time of solace.

_Oh no._ Alexis thought. This was bad. Really bad. Hysterical sobbing had turned to fear in less than five minutes. Alexis pleaded silently with her eyes to Moaning Myrtle, for her to keep Alexis' presence in the stall a secret. Myrtle, who Alexis had always been nice to, finally smiled and nodded, holding back a giggle. Alexis smiled in relief. Myrtle left the stall, in favor of meeting the person in front of the mirror.

"What is it this time? Oooh... don't cry, it should be okay..." Myrtle said in a ridiculous motherly tone. _She must really like this guy - Oh no! There's a boy in the girl's bathroom!_ Alexis thought frantically. She looked through the crack in the stall's door. The sight, if it hadn't been such a scary situation, would have made Alexis laugh uncontrollably.

Draco Malfoy was crying in front of the mirror, and Myrtle was comforting him. She had that look on her face that suggested that she had a crush on yet another prominent male in the school. Tears were streaming down Malfoy's face, and he looked very upset. _What does he have to cry about? He doesn't have - _Alexis' train of thought was cut off by another sob from Malfoy.

"H-He wants me to-to do it s-s-soon. Or He'll k-kill my m-m-mother." Alexis' brain was whirring with this piece of information. _Malfoy is being blackmailed? Could he be a Death Eater too?_

Alexis decided to take a chance, for the first time in her life. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and opened the creaky stall door. Malfoy froze, and Myrtle looked at Alexis with a resigned fury. Myrtle then went right through Alexis to her U-bend. She felt frozen to the core, but still Alexis stepped out into the light.

"Are-are you a Death Eater too?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. _I must look a mess, and my eyes must be blood red right now..._

For the first time in her life, she saw Draco Malfoy as a vulnerable person. _Though I suppose he'd rather poison me than admit the truth. Wait, Alexis, what are you doing? You just admitted to being a Death Eater! What if he _isn't _one? Then where will you end up? Six feet under?_

_No... He won't ever think of hurting a Death Eater! We're - I'm too powerful. Right?_

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. But... I'm a Death Eater too. So it's okay to cry, as long as no one sees you. They'd target you if they think you're weak. Think on that." She turned to walk out the bathroom, but something snagged her sleeve. Her _bloody_ sleeve.

"They must have lowered the standards considerably to let _you _join them." He said. Her sleeve was hooked to the tap. Alexis let out a shriek when Malfoy hexed her with something painful. "He must be losing his touch."

_He's changing the subject... I wonder if he's trying to make me forget what I saw? That's what I'd do - anyone would do - in his situation... But _I_ have the upper hand. And _he_ knows it._

"If I were you, I wouldn't go taunting the Dark Lord. He may be old, but he can still hex you to next week - and back." Alexis said darkly while she distangled her sleeve from the tap. "And it probably won't be the best idea to taunt _me_ either."

"Why? It's not like you could hurt _me_ or anything." He said haughtily, although the fact that his already pale face became slightly paler betrayed his true thoughts.

"Then you won't mind when I tell everyone in the school about your crying in the bathroom? Or about this?" She asked him before she firmly planted her lips on his.

* * *

**You can imagine what happens next. ;) This is my first fanfic, ever, so please bear with me here. Please R & R!**


End file.
